starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Nayuki Toru
"I have to wake him up? There's no use pulling his cheek, shall I hit him with my frying pan?" - '''Nayuki Toru' Appearance Nayuki has a soft, and kind demeanour. This is supported by his soft yellow eyes and cream-coloured hair that is slightly curled at the ends. His bangs are also slightly curled to the left. Nayuki wears his school uniform in the proper way. In his training attire, he wears a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets and a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. His hoodie is zipped all the way up and he wears a yellow t-shirt inside. He wears a pair of black shorts and a pair of black dancing shoes. Personality Nayuki is somewhat timid at times but is a friendly and supportive person. He is helpful as seen when Hoshitani asked for his help in finding Tengenji's cat. Nayuki also attempts to be a peacemaker whenever there is a major conflict. It's revealed in episode 11 (and seen in parts of episode 1) that Nayuki is more insecure with himself than he originally let on. Part of the reason he became friends with Hoshitani was because he thought Hoshitani could pull the weaker him along. For this and for making other assumptions about him, Nayuki apologizes. History Ever since he was young, Nayuki has had extreme stage fright. He would screw up the important part of any actual performance that he did. Relationships Hoshitani Yuta Nayuki was the first friend that Hoshitani made at Ayanagi Gakuen. They first met when Hoshitani helped Nayuki pick up his student card after he tripped. Hoshitani later encouraged Nayuki during the auditions for the Musical Department. At the end of their first day, they found out that they are also roommates. The two quickly became friends. In episode 11, Nayuki confessed to Hoshitani that he really liked him (as friends) because of how Hoshitani had helped him and their teammates with their problems and how he turned them into a real team. Nayuki looks up to Hoshitani as an inspiration. He supports and trains with Hoshitani during Hoshitani's special training. Hoshitani notes that Nayuki is a bit like his mother when Nayuki does things like waking him up and making bento for him. Whenever the other members insult or refuse Hoshitani's actions, Nayuki will stand by Hoshitani's side unless it was something that Hoshitani has really done wrong. Tengenji Kakeru During their first practice where they had to improvise, Tengenji acknowledges that Nayuki is pretty good for an ordinary person. One morning, after seeing Hoshitani off for cleaning duties, Nayuki overhears something from Tengenji's room. Moving closer, he hears what he describes as "sweet nothings" and drops Hoshitani's lunch in shock, assuming that Tengenji was in his room with a woman. This led to Nayuki thinking that Tengenji was not trustworthy. When Tengenji's cat goes missing, Nayuki assists Hoshitani throughout the entire night in order to find him. The next morning, he and Hoshitani are told by a frantic Tengenji that his cat had come back the night before and thanked the two for trying their hardest to help him. Nayuki then realizes that Tengenji was referring to his cat when he overheard him that morning and changes the subject before Hoshitani can fully explain the misunderstanding. Kuga Shu Hoshitani and Nayuki chanced upon him playing the piano one time during lunch. Hoshitani suggested that they dance to Kuga's playing. Kuga refused, stating his noodles would turn soggy. Nayuki was surprised to hear that was all he was eating for lunch and offered rice balls to him which he accepted. When Hoshitani offers Kuga to practice with them, Kuga says he will if he has the time. Tatsumi Rui The two know each other from middle school and are able to exchange greetings with each other. Sawatari Eigo The two know each other from middle school and are able to exchange greetings with each other. Nayuki Yuuki & Tsumugi Yuuki and Tsumugi are shown to be concerned about their older brother, Nayuki. From walking with him on his first day of school to giving him the family's secret recipe tea to calm his nerves, they would gladly help him out. In turn, Nayuki deeply cares about his sisters. He tried to punch Tengenji, saying he wouldn't let him lay a finger on his sister after Tengenji called Yuuki to ask her to lend him her body (although this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). However, Nayuki does sees them as a last resort for help as he knows how much of a handful they are to deal with due to their personalities. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Aquarius. *He is roommates, classmates, and teammates with Hoshitani. *He enjoys cooking. *He has a blue stuffed dolphin in his room which he sleeps with. *The Nayuki family's secret recipe tea helps him in calming down his nervousness. However, it also causes the drinker to pass out immediately after drinking it. *Based on ''SutaMu Q&A Volume 1: **People's first impression of him is that he looks sleepy. **He is confident in his food. **His weakness is his nervousness. **His nicknames in middle school were 'yuki' (snow), 'yuuki', and other names that is related to 'snow'. **He is good at unicycle. **In his report card, 'be more positive' is usually written. **He cannot forgive someone if they say bad things about his family. **The first thing he does in the morning is brush his teeth and wash his face. **His favourite food is Sichuan style mapo tofu with the spiciness up a notch. **Back at home, during his day off, he would make morning, noon and evening meals. **He claims that he has a lot of flaws. **His favourite place is the kitchen. **When he is depressed, he would put his mind into making food. It helps to clear his mood. **He wants to be good friends with Hoshitani-kun. **He is good at music and home economics. **He is bad at physical education; in particular, ball games. **Between sleep and meals, he prefers to sleep. He likes it better if he could make the meal. **His favourite type of girl is someone who cherishes family. **His favourite drink is jasmine tea as it has a relaxing effect. **He is not good with his hands (but his sisters are). **His favourite weather is snowy days. **Last words: "Umm... Thank you very much for stopping to read this far. Right now, there's a place that I can't reach, but I'll still try my hardest!" * Meaning of Nayuki's name: ** 那 (Na) : what ** 雪 (Yuki) : snow ** 透 (Toru) : transparent, permeate, filter, penetrate List of Songs * MY FRIEND～If You are Satisfied With Me～ (MY FRIEND～僕でよければ～ MY FRIEND～Boku de Yokereba～) * Seishun COUNTDOWN～Nayuki Solo Ver.～ (星瞬COUNTDOWN～那雪ソロVer.～ Seishun COUNTDOWN～Nayuki Soro Ver.～) Gallery Nayuki001.jpg|Nayuki's Profile 00000019.gif|Chibi 1-2.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 2 End2.jpg|Episode 2 End Card 2-1.jpg|Episode 2 Eyecatch 1 References Navigation Category:Characters